Don't Break
by Rainbow Awesome Dash
Summary: We saw Fishelgs being interrogated so what happened to the others? First chapter is RUffnut and Tuffnut. An interesting chapter. Rated T cos I'm paranoid


"Right guys! Today we are going to interrogate the twins!" hiccup told the group of teens minus the twins.

"Uh how?' Asked Snotlout stupidly.

They all pondered on the subject. How would they put the twins to the limit? Astrid thought long and hard...

"I've got it!" She yelled.

They all turned to look at her in shock, surprise and slight fear at the sudden noise.

"Go on then,"

Astrid leaned in and whispered her plan to them.

"That could actually work!" Exclaimed Hiccup.

The twins came stumbling into the arena and stopped when they saw the other teens. The other teens stared at them. They stared back. Everyone stared at each other for a long time.

"Are we gonna do anything?"

"Cos this is boring and"

"We have better things"

"To do with our lives"

"Then have stare at your"

"Ugly faces"

"YEAH!" The twins yelled in sink before head butting and leaving the arena.

"Uh...,what just happened?" Asked Fishlegs. He was answered by silence. "Oh"

Ruffnut snuggled up to her brother's body as the first few Rays of light burst through their window. Lazily, she twirled his hair round her fingers but refused to lift her head of her brother's bare chest.

"Wha?" Tuffnut moaned groggy from waking up.

"Shhhhhh..." Ruffnut murmured. "I'm comfy."

Tuffnut obliged and stuck his hand in his sister's hair and gently closed his eyes.

Snotlout crept up the steps leading to the twins' bedroom. He clutched the sack towards his chest and peeked through a crack in the door. He gasped in shock. Ruffnu and Tuffnut were CUDDLED up to each other!

That was extremely new. He heard them exchange low murmurs before they both drifted off to sleep. Taking his chance, Snotlout burst into the room and shoved them both into a sack.

"Ahhh!" Shrieked Ruffnut in surprise.

Tuffnut held her close as they were brought out of their house and towards the unknown. They lost track of where they had been or where they were going when the sack was thrown onto the floor and they fell out clinging onto each other.

Ruffnut was too worried about her brother and her to realise that she was in her breast bindings and pants and her brother was only in his pants.

Suddenly, she was pulled into the dark and she screamed in terror.

"RUFFNUT!" Yelled Tuffnut in terror.

"TUFFNUT!" She yelled back.

"Well well well" said a voice that sounded terrifyingly familiar.

"Alvin!" Whispered Tuffnut.

"Tell me all about Berk and dragons boy!"

"Never!" He yelled defiantly.

"Very well then!" He smirked.

Suddenly, a pained scream cut through the short silence and Tuffnut knew exactly who it was.

"Ruffnut!" He screeched and began thrashing wildly in his bindings. "Do whatever you ant to me but LET HER GO!" He begged.

"Tell me everything I want to know!"

Silence echoed.

"Don't do it Tuffn-AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Cried Ruffnut.

"Don't hurt her...please!" Sobbed Tuffnut.

"Tell me what I need to know!"

A loud crack followed by a scream echoed around the dark space.

"Hiccup rides a Night Fury called Toothless. He dates a horrid and mean girl who I hate called Astrid. She rides a Nadder. Snotlout is arrogant and stupid. He rides a monstrous nightmare. Fishlegs is overweight and fat like his dragon who is a gronkle. I ride a zippleback with the most pretty girl in the world- my sister...NOW LET HER GO!" He wailed.

"As you wish,"

Ruffnut was thrown against him and he quickly help her sit up before pulling her in for a hug.

"Now girl, tell me how to train a dragon!"

"No!"

"Tell me or he gets it!"

"Don't!" Whispered Tuffnut into her ear.

She turned and opened her mouth to scream when Tuffnut was pulled from her grasp and dragged into the dark.

His screamed of pain filled the cave.

"Stop it!" She wailed.

"Stop!" She begged.

"For Thor's sake...STOP!" She cried as tears streamed down her face. Scream after scream after scream. Tear after tear after tear.

"Tell me now girl!"

"Fish, give the dragon fish! Put you hand out and turn away! Now stop it! Give him back! Please, please don't hurt him!" She wailed.

Tuffnut was thrown against her and suddenly lights appeared and their sight was restored. They stared up to see...

Snotlout, Fishlegs, Astrid and Hiccup. They were all staring mouths agape.

"That was the dumbest thing I have ever witnessed!" Exclaimed Snotlout.

"That was even worse than mine!" Stated Fishlegs in shock.

"You guys...care about each other? Like not hate?" Asked Astrid.

"Should've seen them when I got them, all cuddled up together in bed!" Laughed Snotlout.

"Guys! Look Ruff, Tuff, you can't just break that easily. Alvin will do a lot worse, he could make you watch each other die. But don't tell him anything! He will still continue whatever he is doing!" Hiccup said.

"I HATE YOU!" The twins screamed before running off leaving the gang to think about what they had witnessed.


End file.
